1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a volumetric densiometer laboratory flask for determining the volumetric density of a chemical in solution.
1. Background Information
Conventional laboratory methods are available for determining the volumetric density of a particular chemical in solution for use in concentration calculations. However, such methods are not as accurate as they could be, and sometimes result in inaccurate density determinations.
It has been found herein that since solutions expand or contract depending on the characteristics of the particular solution, a volumetric densiometer flask that allows such reactions to take place and facilitates measurements after the reaction would be quite useful. The volumetric densiometer flask of the present invention allows for a more accurate determination of volumetric density of a solute or chemical.